Hero class of the new age
by MidnightAshwoodWolf
Summary: New heroes, new mission. These new heroes are destined to keep the underworld under control. Summary sucks but I think it is good. Just to let you know that all the old faces are still there.
1. New Heroes

Theresa's pov- The fire inside me today shined brightly. I sensed the presence of new comers.I looked down from the balcony and stared straight at them.A female was doing the test Atlanta first did when she got here. She was running and dodging obstacles. Her red hair was pinned back in a hair tie. Her brown eyes surfaced from the hair from the front of her head. The male was undertaking the test that Archie did. He fought moving objects and punched inanimate objects.

"Who are they?"

Jay turned and answered to me. " The girl is Olympia the future queen of Olympus. The guy however is the descendant of Atlanta's descendant's brother. His name is Apollo just like the god."Hera entered with three others. Atlanta then ran to the balcony to get a look of the new comers.

"That one is Poseidon named straight after his ancestor." Jay said pointing to a guy who was rotating frozen water across the room. He then pointed to the other two. "Caleb and Dana." He first pointed to a guy and then another girl. "Descendants of Demeter and………Cronus" I gasped and stared at the new guy. He had the same dark hair and dark eyes. He was shy just what Archie was when he first came."They remind me of us."Six faces stared back at me."Well that young girl running over there reminds me of Atlanta and she fired up ready to kick some bad guys butt."Laughs echoed through the room."That boy that looks like Cronus reminds me of Archie cause he is shy and scared just like Arch was!""That other boy reminds me of Herry.""He's confused and doesn't know what to do."Atlanta tuned in. "That other girl Dana reminds me of Theresa because she is also confused."Herry then said, " Apollo reminds me of Jay because he is the leader and he starts confused and gradually becomes brave."The last two entered swiftly. Two more boys entered. One stared right at me and I suddenly froze with face was covered by a cape and a hood. 


	2. Assigned

Theresa Pov

The guy wouldn't stop staring me down. His dark eyes looked familiar. He walked up to the rest of the group.

"Hi you must be Heldron," said Olympia.

He nodded but his cloak still remained. The new group all stared at the new members.

"Hi my name is Tristan I'm descendant of Triton."

"Well I am Olympia I have no descendant but apparently I am destined to rule Olympus." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm Apollo descendant of Apollo."

"I'm Poseidon descendant of well Poseidon."

"I'm Dana descendant of Demeter."

"He's Caleb descendant of …… Cronus." Apollo nodded towards Caleb.

Hera entered.

"Everyone gather round. That includes you seven up there."

We all gathered in seconds.

"Welcome to both teams. I would like everyone to sit where they are. Good. Well the gods and I have come to an agreement. All of Jay's team will be assigned a person from Apollo's team to guide. They must follow you to your class with whoever teaches you. You will teach them how to fight like yourself or in some cases they may teach you what to do in your role. The partners are based on skill and personality wise. They are as follows." Hera pulled out a scroll and read from it.

" Herry your assigned to Heldron descendant of Helios."

The other gods around us gasped. They first stared at Heldron and then at Apollo. Jay whispered in my ear.

"Helios was overshadowed by Apollo so the gods think that maybe could end in horror."

" Odie you are to be assigned to Poseidon obviously descendant of Poseidon."

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh," the rest of the gods echoed.

Jay whispered in my ear again. "They are wondering how Poseidon will do against Tristan the descendant of his son."

"Neil you are in charge of Tristan descendant of Triton."

"Good looks get you no where!" screamed Ares.

Laughs echoed through the room again.

"Archie you are the older role model for Caleb descendant of Cronus."

Archie screwed his face up and then the gods started bellowing about how that new boy is dangerous.

"Jay."

Jay jumped at his name and waited eagerly to find out whom he had.

"Is the role model of Apollo who will be the leader of his group."

"Theresa you are assigned Dana descendant of Demeter."

"Last but certainly not least Atlanta you are assigned Olympia."

"Also Theresa when you go to learn with Persephone you are to swap with Atlanta for Olympia."

I guess that wasn't so bad. I turned to look at Olympia. She smiled straight at me.


	3. Foreseen

Olympia Pov

When did we start this 'buddy' program? I was exhausted and I couldn't put up with any other crap. What a day. Firstly I get attacked and chased by some random dragon with I swear a hundred heads. Luckily Apollo saved me from the beast and sent me to this school.

Theresa had a session with Persephone in a couple of minutes so like Hera said I had to tag along. I ran up to her side.

"You know that I don't think it includes this session."

I shrugged and still followed her. I had nothing better to do with my time. I followed her until we got to double doors. She gestured me to enter. I pushed the doors open ajar. Persephone was sitting in a chair just by what was described to me as the entrance to the underworld. Four figures leaned at the entrance one for each element. Persephone smiled to see me and she came to greet Theresa and me.

"Hello dears." She nodded to Theresa and me.

"Hello," I replied to seem polite.

"Well today we will work on divination."

She ran across the room and retrieved several objects. Among the objects she carried I recognized a glass ball and an old book. She sat down at a ankle high table with pillows surrounded it. Theresa and I sat down opposite her.

"Now Theresa I would like you to go first. Touch the ball with both hands firmly and tell me what you see."

Theresa did that and she started to speak.

"I see a deer and a buck. He is distant and she seems to want to get closer. She edges towards him and then suddenly a hunter comes and shoots the buck. The deer refuses to leave and so she gets shot too. Blood is everywhere and then the hunter looks over his kill. It is Cronus. Suddenly the deer and the buck become me and Jay."

Persephone looked shocked. She quickly called Hermes in. He flew in without hesitation. She whispered something in his ear and he flew out.

"Now Olympia your go!"

Theresa looked shocked for no one showed the slightest interest in what she had said.

"A body lays at the bottom of a mountain. The body looks sucked of energy. I droops in someone's arms. The head flops to one side. The surroundings seem to melt into the horror of the scene. A guy cries over her. It is a girl in his arms. She is dead and her blood drops to the ground. She was scared. She risked her life to save those she cares for. She has died to save the world and keep to keep peace in the darkest place."

Persephone looked shocked again and this time she rushed out of the room scared.

I looked at Theresa's eyes. I had heard about what happened to her. Maybe this was the future for me. Maybe I destined like her to destroy and then save.

She walked out with the slightest stride.

I followed her lead. I left the ball on its stand. Then the book came to life with what I had seen. It was the future.


	4. Horror thoughts

As soon as I had left the room all my team members were running up to me asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine. What is this all about anyway?"

They sighed in relief. Dana put a hand around me.

"It's going to be okay."

I shrugged her off not to seem rude but I was confused. Apollo then spoke up.

"You and Theresa saw both of you dead. Well Theresa saw herself and someone else but the gods won't say who it is. You however saw yourself dead in someone's arms."

"You both saw your future. May I ask but how old did you look?"

"Um"

I was lost for words. I didn't know I saw my future. I looked over at Theresa. Her face kinda said she too had that conversation. She then looked over at me. We walked towards each other and between us we spoke.

"I can't believe Cronus kills me and Jay."

"The future can be misleading."

She shook her head.

"You could always change the future so you and Jay never get in that moments of horror."

Then Persephone rushed over to us.

"We would like to consult with the crystal ball once more than I would like both of you to meet the oracle and discuss what is to happen in the future."

Theresa and I both exchanged glances. Oh brother….

We entered the room for the second time today. Persephone screamed when she entered. The character in both my and Theresa's foreseen futures were alive crying over their loses. The book on the other side of the room was open and everything came out of it. I rushed next to the book and slammed my foot on it. All the characters faded. I tied the book up with un-breakable rope. I sat down next to Theresa. Everyone from the two teams then piled in.

"This time the two of you will see something else than what you originally saw." Persephone said without making any eye contact.

"Theresa you first sweetie."

Theresa did what she did before. She flinched at what she saw.

"I'm sorry everyone but I don't think she wants anyone else to hear." All the rest of the teams filed out and when the door closed Theresa spoke.

"Death is coming. It haunts everything and everyone. I also see myself with my aura out of control. I see a flashback of the beach as I lay in a pit of blood."

She stopped and Persephone looked surprised more than shocked.

"I will talk to you both after both of you have consulted." She nodded towards me and I placed my hands on the ice-cold ball.

"I see several children running around. It is after midday. Everyone looks so happy. A storm is brewing out west and it is heading for the children. The storm is right above them. A hawk floats in the way of the children and the storm. Suddenly from up in the sky lightening hits the hawk and it slowly dies. The young children run off and the hawk suffers."

Persephone blinked and then without a word spoke up.

"Theresa you saw what happens while you dies with Jay and Olympia I don't know what you saw. It was so violent. I can't imagine what you must be feeling."

I stormed off angry cause I got no answer. My team was outside of the door and when I came out they read my face. I then disappeared using my ancient magic. I was heading to the Oracle to get better answers.


End file.
